Hechizo De Humo
by Luisee
Summary: Sesshoumaru quería dejar de fumar, pero no podía o más bien no debía. En resumen fumar le quitaba las ganas [Más sidra, por favor: ¡La fiesta es en Siéntate!]


•**Summary**: [Más sidra, por favor: ¡La fiesta es en Siéntate!] Sesshoumaru quería dejar de fumar, pero no podía o más bien no debía. En resumen fumar le quitaba las ganas.

•**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, si fuera mío ya habría hecho que Sesshoumaru se casará con Rin.

•**Pairing**: Sesshoumaru X Rin.

•**N/A**: Hola :D este fic es para una actividad del foro 'Siéntate'

Advertencias: Un Sesshoumaru no asexual y algo de OoC.

* * *

(`*•.¸ƹӝʒ (`*•.¸*[Hechizo De Humo] *¸.•*´) ƹӝʒ ¸.•*´)

* * *

En su despacho, Sesshoumaru tenía un debate interno; quería dejar de fumar, pero no podía o… más bien no debía. Así que, tan simple como todos, había hecho abandonar la nicotina su propósito de año nuevo. Las tradiciones nunca fueron lo suyo, mucho menos las celebraciones.

Hace unos años no tenía problemas, él vivía tranquilo, sensato y sin ningún vicio. Pero eso parecía estar muy lejos de la realidad, parecía haber cambiado, casi tanto como cambió ella: Rin.

Encendió otro cigarrillo, el veintisieteavo del día. La situación marchaba mal, cada día su humor era peor, su carácter tenía que volverse de hielo para disimular, pero con una chiquilla tan cálida como Rin revoloteando a su alrededor eso parecía casi imposible. Le dio una calada más a su cigarrillo, pretendiendo relajar los hombros y mantener la mente limpia de pensamientos innecesarios e inservibles. Por suerte el cigarrillo lo calmó un poco.

Rin… se estaba convirtiendo en su perdición, no sabía como pero la niña, la que siempre fue su protegida, se había convertido en una mujer… una muy hermosa. ¿Por qué no decirlo de una vez? Desde que la chiquilla tenía 13 años, él, el frío y estoico Sesshoumaru la miraba con otros ojos, pero… ¡joder, que quede claro él no era ningún depravado!

—Tonterías —ella estaba cada año más linda, madura pero igual de ingenua. En resumen; más perfecta. Y para Sesshoumaru tener control era cada día más difícil. Ese era el problema, debía calmar sus ansias con algo, y los cigarrillos eran tan fáciles de encontrar.

Tampoco es que no fuera capaz de contralarse, sólo que Rin rompía todas los contextos de su vida.

—Sesshoumaru-sama, su madre está aquí~ —con una sonrisita llena de candor, Rin apareció, engalanando un vestido rosa con mariposas estampadas, iba descalza y tenía una mano en su oreja, al parecer, intentando ponerse al pendiente de su oído derecho, su cabello húmedo, y la frescura de su entorno hacían ver que ella se arreglaba para la cena, y aun así había tenido el detalle de ir a avisarle al hombre la llegada de su madre—. Está ansiosa de verlo —reveló ella en un delicado susurro. Sesshoumaru sólo la miró y se levantó de su sitió, sin palabras—. ¡Vaaaamos, Sesshoumaru-sama es año nuevo, esté feliz!

Rin sabía que Sesshoumaru no era muy elocuente, así que rio y se paró junto a él. Al instante, el hombre notó algo sumamente importante; años atrás Rin era tan… bajita, tan pequeña, sin embargo ahora era alta, bueno, no realmente alta, ¡Pero 1.60 metros era mucho a comparación de lo que medía antes!

—Rin —la mano masculina se posó sobre el hombro de la chiquilla, sintiendo la suavidad de la tela y de la piel. Ella simplemente parpadeó, batiendo las largas pestañas negras que poseía—. Dile a mi madre que espere, ahora bajo.

—Sí, señor, pero recuerde… —hizo una pausa y luego alzó los brazos para decir con voz contenta— ¡Disfrute la fiesta! —giró sobre sus talones y se fue, como una chispa brillante.

Sesshoumaru esperó a verla desaparecer por el pasillo, salió de su despacho y fue a buscar a Jaken. No tardó mucho encontrarlo, pues Jaken siempre estaba cerca de él, por algo era su hombre de confianza.

—Jaken —lo llamó con la voz apretada.

—Sesshoumaru-sama, ¿Qué pasa? —el hombre bajito y algo mayor, estaba listo para cumplir las órdenes de su jefe.

—Consígueme una caja de cigarrillos… grande —Porque Rin le causaba demasiada ansiedad.

Jaken iba a decirle algo sobre su salud y que la nicotina es era dañina para el cuerpo, pero valoraba mucho su trabajo… y su vida, no era tan estúpido. El sirviente también giró sobres sus talones pero no lo hizo con tanta gracia como Rin.

—Como usted ordene, Sesshoumaru-sama —y se marchó, rápidamente, desapareciendo como un bólido.

El hombre se quedó, en medio de uno de los tantos pasillos de la mansión, que era donde había encontrado a Jaken. Se frotó las sienes, algo frustrado. Leve y casi inaudiblemente suspiró. Entonces recordó a Rin, con esa actitud tan propia de ella, como una niña en el cuerpo de una señorita de 17 años. Sus piernas, sus manos, su boca, su cara, su voz. Se le revolvió el estómago.

¡Necesitaba fumar! ¿Por qué tardaba tanto Jaken?

—¡Mire, Sesshoumaru-sama, su madre me ha regalado esto! —la chica apareció de la nada, con un perro de felpa, mostrándolo con orgullo. Ella lo abrazaba como si el falso y suertudo animal tuviera vida y pudiera sentir— ¡Como regalo atrasado de navidad! —Rin lo observó fijamente, esperando alguna respuesta.

—Bien —comentó lacónico, apartando sus ojos de ella. Los labios de Rin se curvaron en una sonrisa dulce.

—Gracias —Rin dio un salto alegre—. Se lo iré a enseñar a Kagome-sama —abrazando con más fuerza al felpudo perro. Ella se fue corriendo, gritando el nombre de Kagome. Sesshoumaru pudo apreciar unas mejillas rojas en la cara de la chiquilla, seguramente por la emoción del recibir un regalo.

—Maldición —pero sin importar sus atributos, él debía recordar que Rin aún era una niña, lo que significaba que en este año que venía tampoco iba a poder dejar de fumar.

* * *

(`*•.¸ƹӝʒ (`*•.¸*[Fin] *¸.•*´) ƹӝʒ ¸.•*´)

* * *

•**N/A**:Ahí está, medio extraño, pero entonces… ¿Algún comentario?


End file.
